Gladion (Adventures)
Gladion is a character from Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Gladion is a pale young boy with yellow hair and green eyes. His hair appears to be cut into squares and is styled for his bangs to perpetually obscure one of his eyes. He wears a grey hooded shirt with a red decoration on it, some black slashed sleeves, slashed black pants and red shoes with grey soles and black laces. He also has a red rectangular bag around his waist. Personality Gladion is a determined boy, who does not believe Pokémon battles are meant for fun, but to solve problems. He claims he has a burden, that drives him to win battles. Biography Gladion was one of the participants for the Full Force Festival.S&M003: Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui As Olivia and Moon were distributing malasada for the participants, they found Gladion's tent empty. They read a note that Gladion was absent for a moment and would return shortly. Gladion eventually came to the Full Force Festival, stating that he was investigating a crack in the sky that his Type: Null was concerned about. Moon wanted to ask him more about the crack in the sky, but was pulled away by Sun.S&M004 Gladion faced Hau in the first round, sending his Porygon against Hau's Pichu. The two Pokémon collided with Psybeam and Charge Beam, while Gladion asked why was Hau participating in the tournament, thinking he wanted to succeed his grandfather, Hala. Hau denied that, as he just came to battle for fun. Gladion thought that was a weak reason made by weak people, as his Porygon defeated Hau's Pichu. Hau sent Komala, while Gladion swapped Porygon with Type: Null. Nanu came to Gladion, noting Type: Null was an interesting Pokémon, but wondered why did it have the large mask. Gladion explained the mask restricted Type: Null's powers, for the reason Gladion wanted to teach Hau battles serve to solve problems, and not to have fun at it. Komala circled around with Rapid Spin, while Type: Null used Iron Head on it.S&M005 As Type: Null used Flame Charge and X-Scissor, Komala was defeated and Gladion won the ground. Hau was glad about having fun in the battle, but stopped talking when Gladion eyed him. In the next round, Gladion faced Moon and noted how strange it was that she showed him her Mareanie and Grimer. Grimer attacked Gladion's Porygon, while Moon asked of Gladion to tell her more about the crack in the sky she encountered as well. Gladion promised to tell her about it if she defeated him, but wondered why Moon chose Poison-type Pokémon to fight with. Moon claimed she had to know more about poison as a herbalist, which made Gladion see she studied Poison-type Pokémon. Moon also admitted she was a fan of Poison-type Pokémon, which startled Gladion.S&M006 Gladion's Porygon was grappled by Moon's Grimer. Moon was confused at Gladion, since this gave him to have a good shot to attack her Grimer. Gladion thought she needed information, and told that Grimer was a Dark/Poison-type Pokémon, and Psybeam had no effect. Samson confirmed this, as Grimer was a regional variant and had differences with the other Grimer. Moon offered Gladion to surrender the match, but Gladion was unamused, since his Porygon didn't need to breathe. Thus, Porygon used Discharge, which defeated Grimer. Moon sent Mareanie, who circled around Porygon. Gladion knew Moon wanted Mareanie to dodge his Porygon's Psybeam attack, but claimed his Porygon would find a pattern in Mareanie's movement. Moon asked if Gladion did like his artificial Pokémon. Gladion refused to answer that, while Moon pointed out she did show her Poison-type Pokémon before the match. Gladion eyed her, forcing Moon to apologize herself. She still noted Gladion was a scientific type of person, sensing this as she was hailing from a family of scholars. Gladion's Porygon fired Psybeam, but missed, making Moon grin at that. Since he had little time left, and that Porygon was poisoned by Grimer, Gladion had Porygon successfully launch Zap Cannon on her Mareanie. Moon was in shock such a move did hit, as Gladion explained in the match between trainers that have an equal amount of skill and knowledge, the victory is determined to the one that has more burden. Moon didn't understand what he was saying, as Gladion advanced to the finals. Hala offered him a break, but Gladion didn't want that, as he and Sun wanted to settle the fight. Gladion sent Type: Null against Sun's Cent, who used Night Slash. Type: Null was unharmed, and when Sun was distracted, his Cent was defeated by Type: Null's X-Scissor. Sun was in shock, and sent Dollar, who failed to hit Type: Null with Ember. Dollar tried to sneak behind Type: Null to attack it with Ember, but failed and Type: Null shook it away. Gladion was annoyed at this, stating he believed Sun was a good trainer, but saw that he was just goofing around. Sun swore that he did had a burden to collect 100 million yen. Suddenly, his bandages came off and a power passed onto Dollar, who fired a burning attack that defeated Type: Null. Gladion left, seeing he failed the chance to meet with the Tapu Pokémon. Regardless, he swore he wouldn't just wait for *that time*, and would train himself further until he were to face the Ultra Beasts.S&M007 Gladion came to Ruins of Conflict, where Guzma awaited him, looking for Tapu Koko. Guzma reminded Gladion they both participated in the tournament, and wondered why did he let Sun win, since he could've sent Porygon out. Gladion cut the talk, and Guzma offered him the position as Team Skull's bodyguard. Gladion started to think about it, as Guzma claimed he needed something to straighten up his grunts, calling them "idiots". After Gladion accepted, he recalled Guzma said there was a person whom he served before he left. Guzma played dumb, questioning if he really had said that. Regardless, he and Gladion went to show the latter where Team Skull's base was located.S&M008 Seeing the crack in the sky, from which tentacles emerged to attack Tapu Lele, Moon remembered Gladion and his Type: Null, who had reported to have seen such crack before.S&M010 Kiawe was assaulted by Team Skull grunts, led by Gladion. Kiawe was overwhelmed by the latter, who asked of him to take them to the Ruins of Life. Kiawe barely managed to call Mallow, who heard the fighting, before collapsing. Gladion, however, left a note, saying "Great work guiding me."S&M011 Gladion eventually captured Tapu Lele, and came to the Ruins of Life. There, Gladion confronted Sun, Moon and Kiawe. Sun was enraged, seeing Gladion was the Team Skull enforcer. Moon recalled Tapu Lele fought the creature from the crack of the sky, which made Gladion see that is why capturing it was easier than he had thought, as part of his mission to capture all Tapu Pokémon. Moon exclaimed the Tapu Pokémon were angry, due to the appearances of strange creatures from the crack of the sky. Sun interrupted her, claiming he would never side with a villain from Team Skull. He went to obtain Kiawe's Z-Ring, but the item was shattered by Type: Null's attack. Sun turned to Gladion, who reminded Sun during the Full Force Festival, he did have Porygon he could've used against Sun, if they took some rest, yet Hala declared Sun as the winner for having the Sparkling Stone. Gladion swore to defeat Sun with or without the Z-Ring, but a voice called out to Gladion he destroyed Kiawe's Z-Ring, knowing he would lose against it. The voice was Kahili's, who sent Toucannon to fight Gladion's Type: Null, and sent Oricorio to give Sun the Z-Ring that Hala sent her to deliver to him. Sun pointed out Gladion feared the power of the Z-Moves, and passed the Z-Power to En, preparing it to execute Inferno Overdrive against Gladion.S&M012 Gladion was blown away by the Z-Move, and his Type: Null suffered severe damage, making its mask cracked. Gladion swapped Type: Null with Porygon, so Sun had Dollar use the Z-Move once more. However, Dollar failed and breathed smoke out, and Gladion belittled Sun. He acknowledged Sun did not fall down this time, who pointed out Gladion was the one that called Type: Null back. Gladion claimed they would be shocked to see what is beneath Type: Null's mask, and confirmed Moon's words that it could not control its powers without the mask. Moon asked Gladion to at least heal Tapu Lele. Gladion asked her about the creature that fought Tapu Lele, and was told it was a bunch of cables emitting electrical attacks that nearly defeated the guardian deity. Gladion noted this, and let go of Tapu Lele, since he had no use of it anymore. He pointed out Tapu Lele was worthless, as it was quite weak that Gladion managed to kidnap it. He explained the crack in the sky was not a "door" but actually an "exit", from which creatures could come out, but nobody could enter through. Sun pointed out those were synonyms, but Gladion called him an idiot, since he did use two different terms. He believed this portal could be severed, but from the creatures' world. Without further ado, Gladion bid everyone farewell and walked away.S&M013 Gladion came to a ghost town, occupied by Team Skull grunts. Suddenly, he and Type: Null were attacked by a Salazzle, who used Venom Drench. Gladion evaded the attack and had Type: Null retaliate with Air Slash. Plumeria, Salazzle's trainer, faced Gladion, seeing he was the new enforcer whom Guzma had hired. Plumeria introduced herself as Team Skull's admin, but Gladion remained silent. The Team Skull grunts started yelling at Gladion, but were silenced by Plumeria, and Gladion compared her to Salazzle. He noted Salazzle emitted pheromones to attract male Salandit, and admitted a woman as a leader slightly intimidated him. Plumeria's Salazzle used Dragon Tail on Type: Null, and she explained Gladion was no member of Team Skull, and was in no position to make these "stunts". Regardless, she let him follow her and defend their territory. Gladion sensed something behind him and looked around, until the grunts yelled at him to keep pace.S&M014 Once Guzma unleashed the mysterious creatures, the Ultra Beasts, to attack the Trial Captains, Gladion questioned him from whom did he get them. Guzma avoided the question, though Gladion assumed Guzma was being controlled by someone and forced to do their work. This infuriated Guzma, who sent Golisopod to attack Gladion, declaring nobody was controlling him. Gladion evaded Golisopod's attack and came down to where Sun and Hau were, and told Guzma he joined Team Skull to fight the Ultra Beasts.S&M018 Gladion then approached the Ultra Beast, but a Celesteela fires an attack at him. Gladion sends out his Type: Null and it easily cut's through the attack. The Ultra Beast start focusing their attack on Type: Null, but Type: Null is able to easily push them back even though all of the Trial Captains Pokémon never laid a scratch on the Ultra Beast. Gladion explains to everyone that Type: Null was created by Aether Foundation to fight Ultra Beast. Gladion believes that the Aether President Lusamine is using Guzma to open up Ultra Wormholes that will bring Ultra Beast into Alola. The Trial Captains accuse Gladion of lying because of the Aether Foundations reputation of helping injured Pokémon, and dislike people like Team Skull. None of them believe that Lusamine would be trying to manipulate anyone after the Foundation helped them find Team Skull's Hideout, but Moon arrives and would like to learn more about Gladion's theory. Moon explains that she along with Professors Kukui and Burnet were lost at sea but were saved by the Aether Foundation, and left Aether Paradise a few hours ago. Although Moon doesn't believe that the Aether Foundation is trying to put Alola in danger, Gladion doesn't care what she thinks and declares this to be a battle between him and his family as more Ultra Beast appear. The Ultra Beast proceed to attack everyone including Guzma and Plumeria, sending Plumeria plummeting down to the ground. Guzma angrily questions the Ultra Beast for attacking him, but Gladion confronts Guzma, not surprised that the Ultra Beast attacked him. Gladion reminds Guzma that he said that the Ultra Beast will do what they want once they appear. Pokémon On hand See also *Gladion (anime) References Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters